


Freak!

by Miraculous_Writer



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer
Summary: A Sayonika story. Monika glitches into her ultimate form.
Relationships: Monika/Natsuki, Monika/Sayori, Natsuki/Yuri, Sayori/Natsuki, Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Yuri/Monika
Kudos: 18





	Freak!

Monika had been shopping. Her bag banged against her leg for the 500th time and she sighed. Ever since Natsuki commented that she had no good clothes in her wardrobe, Monika had been meaning to get a new outfit to two. She had bought a grey top with a cute bear logo, two pairs of jeans, a black tank top, a white miniskirt and a green oversized hoodie. Monika checked her phone. Yuri had posted a selfie of her and Natsuki at the park two minutes ago. She liked the post and commented ‘Your new gf?😗’. Monika smiled to herself and pressed the play icon on her favourite song, 99 red balloons. Honestly, she had become obsessed with it recently. It was great tune and she and Sayori had listened to it once and danced along in her bedroom. Together. Monika blushed at the memory. Sayori jumping up and down on her bed. Holding hands. Monika had even cartwheeled across Sayori’s room. She almost hit the wall.

“Hey there, girl.”   
“Leave me alone!”  
Monika turned around to see Sayori pinned to the wall by an arrogant bastard. “Leave her alone!” Monika screeched.  
“Monika don’t get involved. He’ll hurt you!”  
“Listen to you’re friend. I won’t go easy on you.” Monika glared at him. She had been clenching her fists so hard that she had drawn blood from her palms. But that didn’t matter. Nothing else did. Only Sayori.

“You don’t want to mess with me.” As she advanced towards him, objects glitched in and out of focus.  
“What?” He looked at Monika. “Freak.” Monika screamed and flew towards him, glitching into a raging, unfocused monster. She ripped him apart, piece by piece.

Monika stopped and turned back to normal. Sayori stood there scared to death, but Monika ran up to her and embraced her. They kissed for what felt like forever. 

Bai.


End file.
